


Sweetheart we gotta talk...

by Keziha_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziha_chan/pseuds/Keziha_chan
Summary: You and your boyfriend are enjoying the usual lazy afternoon of binge watching Mettaton but something feels off... and Sans has something important to get off his chest and something even more pressing to ask you...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Sweetheart we gotta talk...

Another lazy afternoon with your favourite skeleton, for the most part it was pretty much the usual. Watching TV, eating snacks, except someone was missing. 

When you had arrived Papyrus wasn't home, which left just you and your boyfriend alone. Although this wouldn't seem strange in any other situation, Papyrus always insisted on being a chaperone. Something about how he knew what his brother was like, whatever that meant? But anyway he wasn't here, which was strange, that must be what the weird vibe was? Right? You couldn't quite read the atmosphere, but something about it said nervous? Is it because this is your first time alone in the house together? You're probably just reading to much into it. 

You decide to just concentrate on watching the TV. It was some mettaton episode, which was what made it even more strange, because it's Papyrus' favourite show.  _ No I said concentrate on watching _ , you mentally scold yourself. 

Once the episode had finished you'd expected Sans to play the next one like he always did, but instead he turned it off? You'd only watched…what? Three episodes? That's hardly a binge worthy of a lazy afternoon tradition.

What came from Sans' mouth next though was the biggest surprise of the day yet! 

"Sweetheart, we gotta talk." He said sheepishly.

"Ok sure, what about?" You query, trying to seem cool as a cucumber. But on the inside you're racking your brain for what on earth it could be.

"Don't worry doll, it's just that I... well I got ya something." He brings a black, book sized box tied up with a bow in your favourite colour from his inventory, handing it to you. 

All worry disappears as you take it. "Aww thank you, sugar skull." 

You slowly start to unwrap your gift, painfully so if the sweat drops forming on Sans' skull are any indication, the contents becoming even more interesting. You open the box, removing the tissue paper to reveal the gift.

You gasp, looking up at your skelle. "Is this...?"

He nods, "yeah, it's um... ya know, a m-mate c- collar. If ya want it, it's fine if ya don't, I-I mean we could do yer human traditions 'n stuff instead, n-not that we can't do them as well or anything, or maybe yer not ready for-"

"It's beautiful!" You cut in, silencing him. You stare at the accessory in disbelief, a blush growing across your cheeks. You knew exactly what this meant, you'd looked up monster dating traditions. You trace the dark choker like collar, stopping at the golden soul (heart) charm with a crystal centre that was half filled with a red glowing, liquid like substance. 

"I love it!" 

"Y-ya do?" He squeaks surprised "ya know what it is, what it means right?" 

"Of course I do, silly, and I say yes." You smile at him, a smile so over filled with joy it makes his soul want to explode. "Would you do the honour and make me yours?" You hold out the collar to him, a warm smile on your face.

He lets out a sigh of relief. "I'd be more than happy to Sweetheart." He pats his lap giving you a cheeky wink encouraging you to sit. 

"You're such a tease." You giggle, sitting yourself on his lap moving your hair out of the way.

"Yer a hundred percent sure?" 

"Two hundred and twenty, bone boy." 

"Well then," He chuckles, fastening the collar around your neck, the crystal filling up with more glowing stuff the colour of your soul. Swirling and dancing with the red essence already there. "How's that, not too tight?" 

"It's perfect." 

"Yer tellin' me," he purrs nuzzling into your now collared neck. You can practically feel the heat from his blush "Damn, Ya look so hot in that, darlin." 

"W-what?" You mumble, your face all the way down to your shoulders turn bright red, your ears burning furiously. You turn just slightly and catch a glimpse of a fire like light pouring from his eye sockets before he buries his head further into your neck. 

"Ya heard me, yer so sexy in that collar Sweetheart. I don't know if my soul can handle it, maybe I should tear it off with my teeth." He growls in a low voice.

"H-hey, don't you d-dare damage it, the love of my life gave me this." You managed to squeak. 

He softly nibbles your ear. "Ya should be careful sayin' stuff like that doll, ya might melt this poor monsters soul." He then closes what little distance was between you two, a light tingling of magic dancing across where his teeth touch your lips. 

Next thing you know you're lying on the couch, Sans over you nuzzling and cuddling up to you. A giggle escapes you for two reasons, the first being that it tickles.

"What's so funny, doll?" 

"You're so adorable, just like a cat." 

"A cat eh? What if I do this?" He began to purr, a lot louder than before. You can actually feel him vibrating a little. 

*cough cough* 

You both turn to the source of the noise,

"Bo- uhh... Bro? Y-you're back early."

There standing over you both is Papyrus, arms full of shopping bags. "Am I?" he gives you both a glare. "Let me guess, this is why you requested lasagna tonight?" 

Sans opens his mouth to explain but Papyrus cuts in before he can say a word.

"I guess it's about time. I mean, how long have you had that thing in your inventory?"

"La la la, we're not listening." Sans blurts and sends you a wink, your pretty sure you get his drift so you close your eyes. In a second your no longer on the couch but in Sans' room, on his bed.

"Sorry the beds still not made." He chuckles. 

"I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks?" 

"Dog? Thought I was a cat?" He goes right back to nuzzling you, purring happily. 

"I love you so much!"

"Hey, I love ya more Sweetheart!"


End file.
